Evonna Answorth
Appearance Siren Form: As a Siren she has gills on the sides of her neck, as well having her ears be fin like appearance. Having her hair tied in two pigtails Wearing jewelry like a golden necklace, golden bands on both of her upper arms, as well as two golden bracelets with a small chain connecting to her middle finger. Long mermaid tail, having two golden rings in between her fin and her mermaid scales as well as having a golden piercing on the right side of the fin. Having a fabric around her waist and being held by a gem. Human Form: She's not that different from her siren form, only with a few minor changes, she has a few scale like texture placed around her leg. Nor doesn’t wear any kind of shoes. She has actual normal human ears, but still have the gills, as well as having the two golden rings on both of her ankles. Personality She’s a caring women that is willing to help anyone in need, always so optimistic and can be very easily be fooled. She has a kind heart and will always do the right thing, even if it means going against her nature. An honest being that is terrible at lying. Backstory She lived a normal life under the sea, always doing what she was told. Being a well behaved child, until she reached her early teens is when she had to follow her siren nature. After witnessing what her people do to the sailors, she rejected her kind. Only for her to be banished from her home. It wasn’t until she found land full of human, she grew interested in their culture and their language. Learning how they communicate and tried to learn their language, she did catch on. Only to carry a small strange accent whenever she tried to speak. Resources The Ocean Equipment None Skills She is not entirely well when it comes to combat. She mainly using her abilities to control the water near her to make some kind of shield, keeping herself on defensive approach. She also use her ability to keep some distance from them, making water waves to push them back. Pirate Curse/Feat A Sirens Call Versatility She has the ability to use her voice to attract sailors and adventures to come to her enchanting voice, putting them into a trance. Making their mind go blank, they can no longer control themselves or their actions. They can break out of the trance if the sailor and/or adventure have a strong will or someone shakes them out of the trance. They will have memory lost or feel light head, but she never use this ability as she finds no use to control someone. Another thing that her ability can do is able to control the surrounding water she is in or near, it can physically drain her since she is using large amount of magic. She can also use her magic to give her human like legs as well as human ears, when she uses her magic. She can drain her powers at a much faster rate, weakening herself and forcing to go back to her siren form. Category:Buccaneer Category:OC Category:All Characters